Lucario's Vampire Problem
by Smashguy101
Summary: When Lucario gets biten by a vampire in the forest while on a midnight stroll it's up to Meta Knight and the rest of the Smash gang to make sure he doesn't turn into a full fledged vampire or else the Smash Mansion is doomed!
1. Chapter 1: Blackout

Sup! Smashguy101 here doing a my second fanfiction since my first one is now dead...yeah...T-T Anyways I kinda got this idea while playing online in Brawl today. I was Lucario and I felt that everyone was aiming for me (until we went to Norfair) but I didn't do anything but run around. Sooooo...Don't ask how I get this idea...Just...read...Do your job and read the fanfiction...DO IT :l

Lucario's POV

I was just wondering around the forest at midnight. I couldn't stand sleeping next to Snake he snores way to loud, I'm surprised it never seems to wake up and Watch I always wondered whats the Watch? Game? I don't even know but I don't feel like talking about it. I hear noises from behind me like someone is following me so I turned around "who's following me?" I said. No one was there just a lot of trees and leafs everywhere "Oh well" I said to myself. I kept walking but then I stopped noticing something...strange? "Hmm...Now I think I'm lost..Oh great.." I said. I was in the middle of the forest with a buch of trees making a circle around me, "It always happens...your surrounded by trees...then bad things happen..." I mumbled to myself. I stepped back a little bumping into a tree, I turned around and all I saw was a face on it, I was shocked so I looked around and all the trees had faces and all I heard all of them say was "THERES NO ESCAPE NOW HAHAHAHAHAHA" Now all I worried about was getting out of here, That was until it felt it teeth were sinking into my neck and all I could do was scream "HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP...SOME...Bo...".

Meta Knight's POV

I followed Lucario when he left the Smash Mansion and into the woods it went well...until he got bit by this bat looking creature. It had a body of a human but of course with the additions of wings, ears, and a tail. Lucario screamed for help but I waited until that bat creature was out of sight, It flew away and all I heard Lucario was fall uncounscious on the ground. I flew to him and picked him up, he was heavy but it wasn't that hard to find the Mansion again since I could fly. I put Lucario back into his room quietly and left, I slept under Lucario since we have Bump Beds (however you say it) and Snake and and Watch slept on the other bump bed in the room. I fell asleep but I knew I had to keep Lucario from...well you know...The thing every vampire does, sadly I have a feeling Sonic would accidentaly cut his finger again at dinner since it happens everytime he uses a knife to cut something...we'll just have to see about that...

Meta Knight fell asleep quietly.

So how'd you guys like that? Pretty good I would say myself sorry if it was kinda short but they'll probably get longer when I add more chapters. Anyways what do you-

Lucario: How come I turn into a Vampire? I'm a Pokemon?

Me: Come one it's gonna be a lots of fun!

Lucario: Suuuuuuuuuuure~ that's what they all say...

Me: It's not that bad...

Lucario: Not that bad...This is worser than what happened at Subspace!

Me: Not really...I mean you all got turned into trophies...Well...nevermind..

Lucario: I better not turning into some villian then...

Me:...

Lucario:...I'm about to kill you...

Me: Uhhhhh...Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be alive before this crazy pokemon kills me~

Lucario: CRAZY? NOW YOUR REALLY GONNA DIE!

Me: BYEE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Smashguy101 is back! It's been a week since I've updated...I really need to get off Smashboards sometimes lol...Anyways here's Chapter 2 of Lucario's Vampire Problems.

Lucario:...

Me: Ohhhhh c'mon Luc it's just a fanfiction

Lucario:...

Me: Luc isn't talking to me today? I think I need to send him to the Pokemon Center...hmm...Ayways here we go~

Meta Knight's POV

"Ugghh" I woke up 8:00 o' clock in the morning and walked downstairs to get something to eat, Well...I was going to get something to eat until I saw Kirby sucking up most of the food while Sonic and Ike tried to stop him. I just walked back upstairs quietly.

Sonic's POV

"KIRBY STOP SUCKING UP ALL THE FOOD, OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO EAT YOU KNOW" I yelled at the pink puffball trying to drag it away from the food. I saw my chili dog from the refrigorator go into his mouth "NOOOOOOOOOO MY CHILI DOG" I was in a moment of shock. "GRRRRRRRR YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT KIRBY!" I said furiously.

Ike's POV

We tried to stop Kirby, But he sooned stopped the moment Sonic went all ham on Kirby, I kinda feel bad for the puffball after that but at the same time he almost ate all the food so I really don't know how I feel. "Finally...He stopped" I said as I just sat on the floor exhausted.

Link's POV

I don't know what all the ruckess was about downstairs this morning but Meta Knight told me what was happening the moment I saw him walk upstairs. "Don't go down there" Meta Knight said "Wait...Why not?" I questioned Meta Knight. Then I heard "NOOOOOOO MY CHILI DOG" I heard Sonic yell, "Oh" I said. I was pretty glad I wasn't down there, Never eat Sonic's chili dog or you'll regret it...seriously...You don't wanna know what happened to Mario...I can't even imagine anyone's body bending like that..."Ughhh" I moaned remembering that horrible day.

Lucario's POV

It was around Noon when I woke up, So most of the other Smashers were already awake. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Snake "So your finally awake now" Snake said while eating Pancakes for some strange reason. "Whatever" that's all I could reply to, I didn't do much the rest of the day but I keep feeling this random pain in my neck. "Man...What happened last night anyway...Why does my neck hurt so much?" As I felt it. I bumped into Samus while walking around the mansion "Sorry about that..." I apoligized. "It's Ok Luc...By the way are you feeling alright?" Samus questioned. "Yea just some pain in my neck that's all" I said to Samus as I walked away.

Meta Knight's POV

It was almost dinner time and I couldn't find Lucario anywhere. "Where'd he even go...?" I said to myself as I walked around the Mansion. "I looked out one of the windows and found him sitting on a bench watching Toon Link, Ice Climbers, Ness, and Lucas play basketball on the court. "Finally found him" I said.

Sonic's POV

It was now dinner time and we all sat down and of course within 2 minutes some type of chaos happened at the time, Most of us were trying to ignore it but just got sucked into the fight. All I saw Master Hand do was just sigh and went back to eating...In fact how does he eat? He's a hand? Oh well things will always stay a mystery. I was about to cut the meat and well I'm not good with sharp stuff...So like always I cut my hand "OW" I yelled. "You really need someone else to cut your meat Sonic" Marth said while stuffing some Mashed Potatoes in his mouth.

Lucario's POV

Sonic cut his hand like always...But I started to feel REALLY weird the moment I saw blood drip from his hands. "Grrrrrrrrrr..." I growled. "Why am I growling?" I said in my mind. "Are you alright Luc..." Link said worried. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." I growled loudly. Everyone was looking at me very weirdly, "Oh dear...What's going on? Why am I looking at Sonic gloves like that?" I said in my mind.

Meta Knight's POV

Lucario started to growl so I waited until something happened. The wait finally ended until we saw Lucario plunge at Sonic which made fall over with Lucario pinning him to the ground.

Sonic's POV

"HEYYYYY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? GET OFF OF ME" I kicked Lucario to the dinner table, "If you wanna fight then let's go!" I put my hands up in the fighting position. Lucario somehow had some incredible speed and got behind me while elbowing me in the back of the head knocking me into the dinner table, Which made some Smashers plate fall off but they all were shocked of what was happening right now. I got back up "Wow that was fast...But not as fast as this!" I punched Lucario in the stomach two times then ended it with a kick making him back up a little. I then grabbed him throwing him at the dinner table which caused it to break and all the Smashers got up fast and moved out the way before Lucario made contact with the table, None of them did anything but stand in shock and confusin about what was happening. Lucario then used Extremespeed sending my flying to the cabinets "Uggggg" I said hitting the cabinets. I got up and turned into ball spindashing towards Lucario but he couldn't react that fast, Because the moment I got near him I got out of spin dash and kicked him in the face sending him upward so I jumped and kicked to back to the floor, Getting my punch I was spinning my arm in circle's waiting for him to get up and when he did he turned around and BOOM! I punched Lucario in the face as strong as I could which knocked him out after that. "Whoa..." I said panting as it was still so silent after the punch Lucario took to the face.

Meta Knight's POV

I couldn't believe what happened right now. A full on hand-to-hand combat session just broke out and Sonic actually won. We all stood in shock and confusion and some even terrified of what just happened right now. Sonic was breathing really hard after the he punched Lucario in the face knocking him out.

Link's POV

I don't even know what just happened right now I was to shocked to even tell what just broke out at this point.

Lucario's POV

I got into a fight with Sonic. "Why can't I control myself?" I said in my head. Sonic was actually doing better than I actually expected he knocked me out with a punch to the face which actually hurt a lot. I just wished it never happened because now I feel the pain thanks to my body acting by its own. Everything went black after the punch I took.

End of Chapter 2

Me: You guys gotta agree with me I bet a fight like that probably would break out at high school one day honestly

Sonic: I felt so much pressure! Something I like...Never felt before!

Me: Well you and Luc basically wnet High School fight mode and you won of course.

Lucario: Owww...That punch really HURTS actually...Owwwwww

Me: Sorry about that Luc...Just keeping the story interesting...you know ;)

Sonic: I just did what I had to do man *shrugs*

Lucario: Ehh...Whatever stay tuned for the next chapter readers!

Me: That's my line! And I'll try not to make it a whole week to update so bye!

Sonic: Cya!


	3. Chapter 3: The fall of Pit

Smashguy101 is back! Ok I'm back (finally) I've been busy playin with Ganondorf in Brawl. Watching APEX 2014 matches. And watching the new SSB4 3DS/Wii U Japan Time Podcast. RICKY COCAINE! That never gets old man xD

Lucario: You had 4 days of schools off and now your finally doing it?

Me: Well...I forget things Ok...Don't blame me o3o

Lucario: That's no excuse.

Me: Just...just...Be quiet.

Sonic: So are we gonna start or what?

Me: We-

Lucario: Buy the way you wanna talk about the new Smash Bros coming out this year?

Sonic: I returned :D

Lucario: Hopefully I do...Or "He"...returns

Me: SHUT UP!

Lucario and Sonic: O.O...

Me: Can we please start now...

Lucario and Sonic: yea...

Lucario's POV

I opened my eyes and saw white. Just white. Then I finally opened them and got up, I saw some of the Smashers and Master Hand there too."GUUUUH" I said in pain. "You should stay laying down" I heard say. I layed back down and waited for one of the Smashers to say something.

Link's POV

Lucario finally woke up. The Doc tol him to lay down for a little bit more until his back feels better, then I finally said something. "Meta Knight told us everything by the way..." I said. Lucario at first had a surprised face but it went back to normal after 4 seconds.

Lucario's POV

"So how in the world did you get turned into a vampire?" I heard Master Hand say. "Well it was just yesteray, I was on a midnight stroll in the forest. Then something really weird happened with the trees but then after that I got bit in the neck and everything went black after that. I don't know who took me home though..." I explained. "I attacked Sonic the moment I saw some blood come from his hand after he cut it. But of course...I'm here now because of that little fight." I said.

Sonic's POV

"Ok then...So your a vampire...But then how would we make sure he doesn't try to suck are blood or something?" I questioned. "Well...That's actually something I'm trying to figure out myself." Master Hand said. "Oh well...As long as he's NOT trying to suck my blood I'm A-OK but if he is then he's probably gonna end up here again." I said harshly. "We'll keep him here I'll place camera's just incase he tries to escape." Master Hand siad harshly.

Lucario's POV

Well to be honest I kinda felt "anti-villian" earlier today. I mean...I just attacked Sonic out of nowhere, and it actualy felt..."fun" well that was until I lost, But it still feels like I'm not myself...I hope they can find some cure for this..."Urrrrggg" I held my head in pain. Then everything went black again and all I could hear was "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your all mine!" In my head.

Night Time

Meta Knights POV

So Master Hand told us that Lucario was gonna be held at Doc.M's office. I just hope nothing bad happens to him. It'll feel kind of lonely without him saying "Shut up" to Snake when he won't be quiet at night. "So Meta Knight...You think it's kind of weird for Lucario to turn into a Vampamon." "Wait...What The? What?" I was confused what Snake just said. "Vampamon...You know Vampire and Pokemon mixed." Snake explained. "For once you make sense" I said to Snake. Snake just shrugged "Oh well...I'm tired, G' night" Snake yawned. "BEEP" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Good Night you two" I said. I tried to stay awake just incase but I couldn't help it I was just really tired so I fell asleep also.

Lucario's POV

"GRAAAAH GRRRRR AAAAARRRRRGGG" I kept growling trying to get my arms and legs unstrapped. I was right. I wasn't myself. I felt...Really evil inside and outside. I couldn't stop myself also because for some odd reason I just really wanted to atack or you know SUCK someones blood. And boy did I smell blood alright which is the main reason why I'm trying to get out of this crappy situation. "BREAK" The moment I said that the straps finally broke loose, And I walked out of the office crushing the camera until it was nothing. I stayed hidden and cruching the camera's as I sneaked up stairs. I smelled there blood getting closer so I stopped near the end of the stairs and hid in the shadows. I say a wing and brown haired boy walk out, I knew instantly it was Pit but what was he doing up at around 11:48 at night...Oh well none of my business, I knew the blood scent came from Pit so the only way to get his attention was doing what I do best. Staying hidden.

Pit's POV

I walked out the bathroom after REALLY needing go peepee and I also got a splinter after falling off my bed and all Link, Mario and Kirby did was just laugh at me, So I waited until everyone fell asleep to go clean it up. "So glad I got the splinter out..." I said to myself. "Pit" I heard a whisper say. I turned around to see if anyone was there but there wasn't just the light the moon made showing from the window. "CRRRRRRRRRR" I heard glass break and turned the other direction. "Wh-Wh...Who...Who's there" I said frightened. I don't know what in the Palutena was going on but I wasn't liking it. Not one bit. Now I wish I cleaned up my splinter earlier. "L..L..Lu..Lucario is that you" I said as I saw a shadowy figure that looked just like Lucari. It lunged at me and attacked me but I back flipped out of the way before it hit. "Lucario what has gotten into you?" I said before noticing how red his eyes looked.

"Evil" Lucario's POV

I attacked Pit but he back flipped before I could hit. "Lucario what has gotten into you" he said to me as he looked at me with a shocked face. "What's gotten into me? HA HA HA you stupied boy what do you think has happened?" I said to Pit. "This isn't you Lucario I know it" he said as it looked like he was about to cry. "Awwwww is little Pitty-pat about to cry. Hasn't anyone told you people change" I said harshly. He shed a tear but then wiped it off his face "But...No...Your like my best friend to me...you...YOU CAN'T.." Pit said before I cut him off. "Ohhh what Pit! People won't stay the same forever you know" I said. Pit paused for a second before saying something again "But...If...But if you change then...Who am I gonna be besties with..." Pit said. "HA! Besties? I never liked you and I never will" I said. I saw a few tears come out of Pit's eyes after I said that "...no...No...NOOOOOO!" Pit screamed as he charged at me about to punch me until I blocked it and punched him in the gut "Nice try kiddo, But I'm not changing back to my weak little self I was before I was bit" I then charged a Aura Sphered at Pit and blasted him with it, He slammed against the window shattering some of it then I teleported right behind him. "Oh well...Your blood is mine now!" I bit Pit in the neck he screamed in pain then I stopped after sucking enough of it and used a full powered Force Palm on him making him crash at impact when he hit the floor uncounciously. I smirked at Pit after looking at his broken wings, and kind of torn torso. I saw a little blood drip from his mouth but I didn't care, I ran out the window running towards the woods.

Sonic's POV

I woke up hearing the noise of a crash so I walked outside and I was shocked at what I saw a broken vase, shattered window, broken floor and worse a beatined up Pit. "PIT" I yelled waking up Mario, Link, and Kirby. "What's going on" Link said until he saw Pit. "What happened to Pit?" Link said seriously while Mario and Kirby were shocked. "I don't know but we better get him to the doc these injuries are really bad" I said as Me, Link, Mario, and Kirby ran to the 's room. We stopped to see the room Lucario in was empty. "It was Lucario's a-doing" Mario said. "He'll pay for what he did to Pit..." I siad angerly while clenching my fist before heading to 's room.

End of Chapter 3

Me: So how'd you guys like it :D

Lucario and Sonic:...Angel abuse

Me: Shut up :l it's either you want the story to be interesting or not 'k

Lucario: Ok...But seriously I had to turn evil...

Me: Yep o3o

Sonic: Cruel World man cruel world

Evil Lucario: I enjoyed that~

Everyone but Evil Lucario: WHOA! HOW'D YOU?

Evil Lucario: Heh heh I'm my own character!

Me: Ok...Well...I wasn't treating you as your own character...e.e

Lucario: I thought he was just some evil form of me?

Sonic: You hurt Pit!

Evil Licario: Get over it blue cheese hog! I'm gonna love this story!

Me: Well I guess HES my OC...That I created then. Awesome!

Lucario and Sonic: Wonderful...

Evil Lucario: Stay tuned for the next chapter foolish mortals! HA HA

Me: I created a OC that wasn't suppose to exist! *says happily* (sarcasm)


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

Me: WERE BACK

Lucario, Sonic, Evil Lucario: YES!

Lucario: YES!

Me: YESH!

Sonic: YES!

Evil Lucario: YES!

Lucario: YESSSSSSS! I WUB YOU SAKURAI-SAN NOT IN A HOMO WAY INLESS YOU HAVE A JACKED UP BRAIN

Me: LUCARIO IS BACK IN SBB4 3DS and Wii U I'M SO HAPPY!

Sonic: WE CAN STILL BE BUDDIES :D

Evil Lucario: WHEN ARE WE GETTIN TO THE STORY! :D

Me: RIGHT NOW! ENJOY!

Auther Note:Sorry for a 2 week wait. I will make sure to do 2 chapters this week to make up for it.

Sonic POV

I kept walking back and forward worried about Pit after sending him into 's office to check on his injuries. "That Lucario is gonna pay!" I said in anger. I clenched my fist and pulled my head up "...I'm gonna find him...And defeat him again!" I saw come out his office he told me Pit will be alright he just needs to stay there for awhile. "Thanks for checking on him Doc" I said to before I ran off.

Meta Knight's POV

I saw Sonic run out of the Smash mansion do I did my trick I always did and put my cape over me vanishing all the way infront of Sonic. "Get out my way blueberry!" Sonic said angerly to me. "Blueberry? Says Mr. Blue chesse" I insulted back. "Grrr. Get out my way! I'm trying to find Lucario. Inless your trying to protect him, Yea...That's it!" Sonic said as he turned into a ball and came rolling at me. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get" I replied. I used my Mach Tornado hitting Sonic out of the spin dash and kept hitting him constantly. I stopped using it and attacked him with my sword knocking him to the ground. "Give up your no match for me blue cheese" I insulted again. "NEVER! LUCRIO IS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO PIT" Sonic dashed at me kicking me in the face and followed up with some more punches until I hit a tree. I was dazed for a moment but my senses came back to me, To be honest Sonic got the best of me there.

I flew towards Sonic and Sonic came running toward me causing are heads to collide but Sonic was sent flying while I slashed him a bunch of times. "Is that the best you got blueberry?" Sonic said as he Homing Attacked me a bunch of times and finally punched me almost knocking me out. "Is that it blueberry? I thought you were stronger than that" Sonic said mockingly. "Looks like you underestimated me then Blue blur" I said back. "Wait what?" Sonic said confused. I turned around with my eyes instead glowing yellow they were red, Sonic wasn't gonna give up so he dashed at me with a boost so he could probably knock me out. "Fool" I said this wil only lead me...To my destiny. "1000 SLASHES OF AGONY" I yelled using a move I never used before. Sonic stopped running as he kept getting hit over and over and over as my 1000 Slashes kept hitting him.

Sonic's POV

It felt like I was being stabbed by thousands of needles. It also felt like it was going to be the end for me...As I kept getting hit over and over again. "TIME FOR THE FINAL BLOW" Meta Knight yelled as he ended it with a slash, Meta Knight nehind me with his sword up high. It was silent and the wind blew as all I could see was black after that. "No...I...Must...I...It's Over..." I said in my head as I fell to the ground with bruises and scratches all over me on the floor unconciously. "P...Pi...Pit..."

Meta Knights POV

It was silent after I defeated Sonic I looked at Sonic for awhile until finally saying something. "You wanted to save Pit but I stopped you. I knew you would of certainly got killed if he tried fighting Lucario alone. You were so tempted for revenge you didn't even realize that...He would've killed you in a instant. Now look at you. All beaten up...Bruises...Scratches...I used my 1000 Slashes of Agony in order to damage you enough so you couldn't proceed on your "mission." I'm sorry...But I had to do it...No one's getting killed today...Or ever." I kept looking at Sonic's body...That was until I heard clapping.

"Evil" Lucario POV

I clapped after "Fancy" Knights speech. "Bravo! Bravo! Though it would've been nice if I finished him off myself" I said. Meta Knight got his sword ready...But I sensed his aura knowing he couldn't fight any more. "You can't fight...You wasted to much stamina...Inless you want to fel my wrath!" I said angrily. "I...I must...Save my friend!" Meta Knight said proudly as he dashed at me but he kept moving to the left or right since he was injured and couldn't take anymore hit. "Ha..Ha...Ha Ha Ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE ANGEL BOY! THEN FINE THEN HA HA HA" I said maniacly. I charged a Aura Sphere as it got bigger and bigger and bigger as it was the 2x my size. I shot it at Meta Knight. "I...I'm sorry" Meta Knight instead of dodging my Aura Sphere took the hit causing a Gigantic explosion causing some Smashers to look out the window to see what's been going on.

There layed a fallen Meta Knight...I couldn't tell if he was even breathing or not...Most likely he wasn't as I didn't he his body move at all. " Dumbass" I said as I walked away leaving his bosy and Sonics body there. I vanished further into the forest.

Meta Knights POV

I didn't move out the way...I knew if I dodged then some Smashers could've been hurt, So I took the hit "I...I'm sorry...Sonic..." The only thing I could see after that was lights and a voice "Welcome."

Meta. Knight."

End of Chapter 4

Me: *wipes off sweat* So how was it guys?

Lucario: Very...Sad...

Meta Knight: I had to repay Sonic for what I did...

Evil Lucario: You went really overboard with this...

Sonic:...

Me: Ummmmm...

Meta Knight: Did I die?

Me: That's a secret

Evil Lucario: Aura Sphere like a boss *puts on sunglasses.*

Lucario: Good story tho...

Sonic...

Me: Earth to Sonic? Hello? ._.

Meta Knight: I think he's having a trauma

Me: HELLO? Do you even know what that means o_o

Lucario: Of course he does

Evil Lucario: So who's next for a little butt-kickin!

Me: Ummm...Well stay tuned for the next chapter...Sometime this week

Everyone but Sonic: See ya later.

Sonic:...

Me: Ok I think we need an ambulance...Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Lucarios Redemption

Everyone: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS

Sonic: WOOOOHOOOOOOO

Lucario: I LOVE THIS WEEK

Evil Lucario: WHY AM I CHEERING ALSO?

Meta Knight: SOOO MUUCH GOOOD NEEEWWWWSSSS

Me:This week was so much good news :D

Lucario: Pokemon Bank finally came out!

Me: Legendaries looking so awesome :3

Sonic: The new Sonic Boom TV show and Video Game

Me: YES! I'm watching the TV show I'm not missing a episode. I'm gettin the Video Game and I'm gonna enjoy!

Evil Lucario: What was your favorite news this week?

Me: Sonic Boom. Made me so happy :'3

Sonic: My only problem is I don't think its good to get on Knuckles bad side...

Me: I got ripped in 2 weeks thanks to the Master Emerlad! Errr...He's ripped dude lol. But I'm not gonna be like most of the *****y Sonic fandoys and complain over there design I like all of there designs!

Sonic: Thank you something positive about me...

Meta Knight: It's ok

Lucario: So are we ready to start or what?

Me: WAIT! Mother Brain is a assist trophy :D

Lucario: Speaking of Metroid actually...Ridley is too BIG

Everyone: Ridley is too BIG

Me: This argument is over now. Nin10dohUltra basically explained that Ridley is too BIG anyway lol

Evil Lucario: All Ridley fans should burn in he-

Me: Start!

Evil Lucario:...Wow really...

's POV

*sigh* There's been way to many Smashers getting injured lately I really don't know if I can keep this up...But there has to be a way to get Lucario back to normal before he gets more dangerous. "There has to be a cure..." I said to myself.

Evil Lucario's POV

I was running through the woods laughing like a maniac after my little battle between Fancy Knight...But you know...I'm just doing my thing...So I used to be doing my thing...Until I tripped on a root and fell down a hill..."FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I kept screaming out loud until I landed on a rock "CK" I ended it. I kicked the rock after getting off of it only hurting myself again. I middle fingered the rock and left "Stupid rocks..." I said. But then out of nowhere I kept seeing a random figure fly by up in the trees. "That's fast...But not as fast as me!" I said as I used Extremespeed to catch up to it. The moment I think it saw me it started going faster "Hey! Don't get scared over my sexiness!" I yelled. Which made the figure come at me at a fast speed. It was coming towards me which is what I exactly wanted to happen "BLOOD RUSH" I yelled as my body turned all red and then I suddenly boosted towards the figure as it started moving away from me when I did that "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS THEE ULTIMATE! RED FLARE!" My body turned all red and soon after that made a loud explosion, In which the mysterious figure couldn't escape. I started breathing really heavily..."You can't win...I always win...I AM THE ONE THAT WILL END YOU FOREVER" I yelled. "Heh...That's a good little catch phrase" I said to myself as then I saw the mysterious figure on the ground. "Now let's see who you really are creep."

I pulled up the cape it was wearing. It seemed to be a some type of bat girl of some sorts...Then it came to me. "Your the one that turned me into a vampire!" I said to her. She looked at me for awhile then stood up and said "Why yes I did " She said. I looked at her for awhile she seemed to be around her late teens 16-18 maybe. "I needed someone strong and focused to be my servant so I chose you!" She said pointing at me. "Servant! HA! Who the hell do you think I am?" I said to her, She got shocked for a moment and said this "I bit you so you serve me Mr. Big hands." I force palmed her knocking her all the way into a tree and then she got really angry yelling "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled. "Next time I'll make sure you have a painful death you stupid Zubat" I insulted. "I'M NOT A ZUBAT! I'M A VAMPIRE GIRL! She yelled at me. "Whatever I don't have time to be wasting on you Zubat" I said. Right before I was about to go she said "The name's Rin." "The name's Lucario...Anyway see you later Zubat" I said as I fled from the scene. I was thinking for awhile but then I noticed something "I must...Fually awaken to become a true vampire...Right" I said to myself as I clenched my fist and looked up in the sky " I would become powerful...So powerful...All the Smashers couldn't stop me...Not even the hands could even stop me...I can...RULE THE WORLD! I'LL BE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER THERE EVER WAS HAHAHAHAHAHA" I yelled and followed it with a crazy laugh after that. Then I stopped when I heard the bush start rustling. "You better come out...Or I'll do it myself" I said as it kept rustling until I saw a spear come out of it and dodged it immieadiatly as it came thru. It hit a tree and I took the spear off the tree looking at the note.

"Defeat thy one that stands before might" It said. "What the Muk is this even talking about?" I said as I looked around and saw nothing but the woods. "I shall crush this whoever and make sure he has a slow and blody death" I said as I looked at my palms as they radiated Aura like crazy.

Sonic's POV

"Uggghhhh...Where...Am...I" I said as I was getting up looking around the room as it was all white. "I'm in the Doc's room" I said. "Hey Blue Cheese" I heard someone say as I saw Meta Knight sitting in the bed right near me "Meta Knight..." I said very stressful " No need for apoligizing if your gonna apoligize. You tried to get revenge so I stopped you because I know if you went out there all alone you would've died" Meta Knight said. "Well...Your right" I said. It was a little silent after that until Meta Knight said something "It looks like we have a BIG challenge ahead of us" Meta Knight said. "Huh" I said confused, "I know Lucario wants to awaken his true vampire...So we have to make sure it doesn't happen...Or else we may never see the Lucario we know ever again..." Meta Knight said sadly. "B-But...We gotta stop him...And I can't kill my own friend" I said sadly" "I believe we have no choice Sonic...We must get rid of him for good..." " Meta Knight said as it seemed like he was at unproud about himself. "I can't"

Evil Lucario's POV

I was holding my head in pain "Oh my Arceus...My head" I fell on the ground holding it tightly and then I heard some type of voice in my head. "Ze Subspace, Ish not gone, New enemies shall destroy this world with there last bit of power" It said. "Subspace? Stop...Playing with me..." I said harshly. "Geomancer" The voice said in my head. "Geomancer? What are you-" I was then cut off by when I heard a loud boom. "What in the?" I said confused. I heard noises of trees being chopped down and what sounded like a saw and then it was right in front of me. It had a sharp blade coming through its arm a chainsaw coming from it's other arm. It had legs like a spider. It's upper body was more bulky and sturdy. And it had a small head which was covered with a helmet. And it's main color was Red with some black lines here and there. It got into a fighting stance. "So your Geomancer huh...Well then...I SHALL BE THE ONE TO END YOU FOREVER!" I yelled at it as I got into a fighting stance with a bunch of aura radiating from my palms but instead of it being blue they were blood red that was when I thinking I'm already about to be a fully awakened vampire I just need to work for it and that means getting rid of this piece of junk. We both charged at each other making a huge force of air blow from the trees.

End of Chapter 5

Me:This story took me 2 days to make o- o

Lucario: How?

Me: I fell asleep while making it yesterday...

Sonic: Wow

Meta Knight: Fool

Evil Lucario: It's about time I get more story time!

Me: Of course your the main person of this story...even if your just a OC kind of...

Lucario: My evil twin

Sonic: Yep

Me: Yerp

Meta Knight: So what will happen to us?

Me: Well-

Geomancer: I SHALL TERMINATE ALL USERS.

Me: Dafuq. I just noticed I made another OC in this story

Geomancer: HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME :(

Me: I'm sorry D:

Lucario: I'm not even...

Sonic: Wow...

Meta Knight: It talks.

Me: I think I'm starting to go crazy

Everyone but me: Why?

Me: I swear I heard my cat start meowing but when I opened my door she wasn't even there...That cat is driving me crazy D:

Evil Lucario: Kill it then

Everyone but Evil Lucario: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Evil Lucario: I was joking O_O

Me: Whatever see you next chapter.

Everyone: BYEEEEE!


	6. Chapter 6: Geomancer

Me: Were back!...Finally...D:

Lucario: What's with the sad face?

Me: No one reviewed my last chapter D:

Sonic: Oh bummer

Me: Totally

Evil Lucario: Oh well...It was a good chapter anyway...Hard to believe no one reviewed it.

Me: *sigh* oh well...Which one of you stole my bike :l

Everyone but Me: oAo

Me: Just kidding...Little Mac is in Smash 4 :D

Everyone: WHOOOP WHOOOP YEA OH YEA!

Me: So what are your opinions about him guys?

Lucario: He's not even a fighting type...But...Those punches...Looks like I'll have to be on gaurd when we meet face to face.

Sonic: That KO meter will send other Smashers to the multiverse.

Evil Lucario: He thinks hes so tough because he's a boxer? I'm the one who's suppose to be the strongest!

Meta Knight: Looks like another broken me.

Geomancer: TERMINATE. ALL USERS.

Me: Oh yea...ERR...Its you...Ummmmmmmm...We got off of school early so it's all good :D

Lucario: What'd you do til now?

Me:...Watch shofu...

Everyone but Me: Wow you really like watching him that much o.o

Me:...What? He's funny! And he's black so it makes everything more funny...AND NO Don't even say racist :l Cause I'm black too.

Lucario: Dang it.

Sonic: Oh well let's get on with it.

Me: Right. On with the show~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evil Lucario's POV

I kept looking around to see if Geomancer survived that attack. "Where's that stinkin lookin piece of junk?" I said to myself. I didn't even sense him but that was until Geomancer hit me in the back with one of it's blades. "What The?! I couldn't even sense it's aura..." I said shocked. It kept dissapearing and hitting me constantly in the back which soon enough finally got me to my tipping point. "Errr...THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled as red aura bursted out of my body and Geomancer was sent flying not to far away. "Alright enough playing around you stupid piece of crap! Come out and fight like a man!" I yelled as it was quiet for some time until I heard bushes start rustling but I didn't get into my fighting pose as it was only "Zubat Girl" who fell out with her clothes kinda dirty (Look in the previous chapter to find out who "Zubat Girl" is...It's not her real name lol) "Oh it's only you...Why didn't you get blasted to pieces yet?" I said harshly. "What? What's your deal? I was trying to nap thank you very much..." Zubat Girl said. "Well naps over bloodsucker...Your helping me fight this thing" I said. "What thing?" She said. "TERMINATE. ALL USERS. LUCARIO...POWER LEVEL...100000...UNKOWN GIRL...POWER LEVEL...500.." Geomancer calculated.

"500? Wow your weak" I said. "STOP TEASING ME ;-;" Zubat Girl complained. "And stop calling me Zubat Girl I have a name..." Zubat Girl said. "Well excuuuuseeee meeeee princess...I'm trying to live. Not die" I said harshly" I said. She didn't reply, all she did was face Geomancer and took a fighting pose. "...CALCULATION COMPLETE...ENGAGE BATTLE" Geomancer said. "LET'S GO" I yelled as I used Extremspeed to attack it first. "W-W-Wait for me" Zubat Girl said. Geomancer used it's saw to attack luckily I reacted in time before I would've been shredded. "Whoa! That was way to close!" I said nervously. I started to charge my Dark Aura Sphere which was red instead of blue, Geomancer was about to attack but then luckily "Zubat Girl" attacked Geomancer before it could hit me."All right!" She yelled cheerfully. Geomancer got up and shot some bullet out of it's sword, I thought the bullet was aiming for "Zubat Girl" but it was aimed at me instead and I didn't have time to react by then I already got hit and got sent knocked into a tree. "GAAAAHHH" I said in pain as I held my severly bleeding arm. "What the...hell...How can it do...So much...damage?" I said in pain. "OH NO! My servant" Zubat Girl said as she flew towards me. "Are you alright Luc-Luc?" She said. "Does it look like I'm alright to you?" I said as I was getting up. Geonamcer was already about to attack but he hit both of us with his sword sending us flying knocking down some trees in the forest.

I was in so much pain...I couldn't move...I saw the Geomancer striking its saw down on us...It's impact caused us to scream really painfully..."Zubat Girl" Looked like she was already knocked out...Me on the other hand...I was bleeding...So much blood was coming out my arm after the saw hit us...I honestly thought this was the end...I couldn't do it...Finished...Dead..."Your really not just gonna give up like that?"

's POV

I saved Lucario and his bat girl friend before he hit them again. "Your really not just gonna give up like that?" I said to the severly hurt "Evil" Lucario. As he fell to the ground without a word. Geomancer then knocked me to the ground which I wasn't expecting to happen at all. "That's wasn't supposed to happen...Oww..." I said. I ran over to Lucario shaking him back and forth as Geomancer was trying to "Calculate" me I guess you could say. "C'mon wake up! You can't give up like this! Aren't you supposed to be the STRONGEST out of all of us?" I said right before a bullet him me in the arm "WAAAAAA" I yelled as I held my severly bleeding arm. "Just...When I was playing hero..." I said painfully. Geomancer then striked me with it's saw and kept it there as I was being brutally hurt and more blood started coming out my arm also. "WAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW" I kept screaming in pain. I then soon felt like it was the end for me also until I saw the shiniest light I've ever seen as it was right in front of me.

Evil Lucario's POV

I stopped the saw from hurting the Doc. As I looked at Geomancer with the most deadliest glare ever. It actually got scared and started to flee but then I stopped is as all I said was "AURA SHOWER!" I yelled as Geomancer was getting hit continuesly by meteors. It wasn't done yet as it was haveing trouble getting up. It was about to attack me until I saw open the bottom of it's head and literally threw 5 pils down it's body. That was then it blew up and jumped infront of me with "Zubat Girl". "You may have helped this time...But next time I'll exterminate you" I said harshfully. "Ok then...Lucario" said as he put down "Zubat Girl" and left instantly. "I have recieved the ultimate power...I am now...A full-fledged Vampire...I am...OMEGA LUCARIO" I shouted as birds flew off trees and flew away. "Now...To take down the Hands...But first...Dispose of ALL the Smashers...HA HA...HAHAHAHAHA...HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I started laughing crazilly as I then picked up "Zubat Girl" and left.

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I'm done.

Everyone but Me: Wow...You really know how to make stories...Painful

Me: What? I'm just doin ma thing.

Zubat Girl: Well how about we stop calling Zubat Girl and call me by my real name! I'm not even a Zubat anyways!

Me: It's for the humor

Zubat Girl: Humor my a-

Everyone but Zubat Girl: ARCEUS!

Zubat Girl:...Wut?

Sonic: Wait there's something wrong with this chapter...Err...FOUND IT! I WASN'T EVEN IN THE CHAPTER D:

Omega Lucario: To bad so sad blue cheese

Lucario: Wait I just wanted so point something out...Will I be possessed this whole story...

Me: Secret

Meta Knight: Ummm...Ok..

: At least none of you almost got killed .

Me: There's the Doc!

: Sup

Zubat Girl: So we gonna end it?

Me: Ummm...Sure why not...I'm getting tired of typing...

Everyone: We will see you all in the next chapter stay tuned!

Me: Bye!


End file.
